Ink jet recording apparatuses record an image by jetting ink from nozzles to land it on a recording medium. Such ink jet recording apparatuses can record image on a variety of recording media including heavy paper, cardboard, resin materials such as acrylic plates, fabric and the like as well as normal paper. To convey a recording medium in ink jet recording apparatuses, typically, an endless belt or the like is used to convey it in a plane, or a cylindrical drum is used to revolve it. In particular, when it is desired not to fold or bend a recording medium or it is difficult to fold or bend the material of a recording medium, an endless belt or the like is used to convey the recording medium in a plane.
In ink jet recording apparatuses, various types of techniques are used to surely fix liquid ink landed on a recording medium onto the recording medium. One of such techniques involves using a UV-curable ink and irradiating a recording medium on which the ink has been landed with ultraviolet ray so as to surely solidify and fix the ink onto the recording medium. However, a problem with this technique is that the ultraviolet ray may leak in the process of recording or reading an image to negatively affect the recording or reading process of the image. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of controlling ultraviolet ray emission for avoiding the negative influence on a reading process of a target image.